


Oh, Baby.

by Merakii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Kinky, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakii/pseuds/Merakii
Summary: Levi and Eren aren't new to the sex game. In fact, they're quite well acquainted. And they like it nice and dirty.Or, one of those days Levi and Eren have some alone time. The nasty kind.





	Oh, Baby.

“L-Levi-- Wha--”

He cut me off before I could even get a question out, “Clothes off. Now.”

My eyes were wide, my lips parted in genuine surprise. Just five minutes ago I'd been outside training, and this was definitely not what I was expecting when the Corporal came to dismiss everyone. Before I'd even had a chance to think about it, Levi was leading me back inside and up to the tower where his bedroom was. With the door locked behind him, he put down his guards and made his true intentions clear.

“Did I fucking stutter, Jaeger?” He hissed, his eyes narrowing when I didn't follow his orders immediately.

Quickly, I fumbled around with my harness, trying my hardest to be fast about removing the incredible amount of straps while I kicked my boots off. When they fell to my feet, I pulled my shirt up over my head and undid my pants to throw them off, too. I turned my attention back to Levi, awaiting my next commands, but he scoffed and trained his gaze on my boxers with disapproval pulling his lips into a scowl.

“Everything. Then get your cute ass on the bed.”

My cheeks blazed with embarrassment as I tugged my underwear down and left them in a pile with the rest of my clothes. As I moved to sit atop his bed, he kicked the pile away so as to not have a mess to stare at during his time with me. I looked up at him with a curious excitement, and he rewarded me by gracefully slipping out of his harness and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. My eyes followed his fingers, latching onto the new strip of skin he revealed with each flick of the wrists. Seduction was a gift Levi had the pleasure of owning, and he made full use of it each time we were alone – even though I'd suck his dick with a simple gesture. He just thought it was fun, and liked to tease me every chance he had.

When his shirt was fully undone, my hands lifted from my sides and reached forward to touch his abs – oh, lord, they were so defined and I wanted to lick them. Before I could actually touch his skin, though, he slapped me away and gave me a scolding look.

“Did I say you could touch? Impatient brat,” He clucked his tongue and shook his head, giving me a one over as he slipped the shirt down his arms and to the floor. My cock twitched a bit, slowly bringing itself to a perky half-hardness that blew his pupils out with lust. My mouth practically watered at the sight of him, basically fucking me with his eyes. I swallowed thickly and kept my hands hovering, tilting my head up to give him the most innocent pleading look I could conjure up.

“Can I touch you?” I practically breathed the words out, a shiver threatening to reveal itself when he hummed almost a bit too sexually as he thought about it.

“Hands only,” he mused in reply, and my fingertips immediately made contact with his chest, awed by the muscle. I'd touched him many times, but he was truly something to be marvelled. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get enough of him. I grazed over the hardened skin near his shoulders, weathered by the maneuver gear he'd worn frequently for years. I knew I'd never have any similar marks on me, and it made me want to kiss the dark patches. As I leaned in to do so, his hand sliced through the air to grab my hair and tug me away.

“Ah ah ah. What did I say?” 

I whined softly, and leaned back to my original position, looking up at him in disappointment. He only raised a brow at me, as if I was being greedy. I lowered my gaze again, and traced the bumps of his abs, my touch becoming lighter towards his hip bones, feeling pleased when his breath hitched as I tickled him. I could see the bulge in his pants growing, and reached to touch him there as well when his voice sounded sternly from above me.

“Enough,” I promptly dropped my hands and met his gaze expectantly, awaiting my instructions. The corner of his lip twitched upwards into a slight smirk, and he hummed lowly, “Good boy.”

A smile tugged at my lips, and he reached down to undo his pants, pushing them down slightly before reaching into his underwear to pull out his cock, “this what you want?”

My tongue darted out to wet my lips, eyeing his length with glossy eyes. A bead of precum rested at the tip, and I bit down on my lip to resist the urge to lean forward and lap it up. I nodded.

“Words, Eren. What do you want?”

I shuddered at the dark tone laced in his voice, and I found myself slowly leaning forward on my own, “I want your cock.”

Levi's hand moved leisurely along his member, stroking himself to hardness. His thumb swiped over the head to smear the precum over his skin, and I felt impatient seeing him do my work for me.

“What for?” He prompted, teasing me to the point of my skin feeling hot and uncomfortable. I wanted to move so badly, to taste him, to watch him as he moaned down at me. Fuck.

I took a deep breath, shaking ever so slightly as I tried to compose myself, “I want to suck it.”

“Oh?” He didn't even try to act surprised, taking a step forward so his cock was right in front of my face. I silently thanked whoever made the beds so low, and parted my lips in anticipation, “So suck it, then.”

I didn't need to be asked twice. I leaned forward and let out a soft sigh as the end of his length pressed against my lips. I kissed it gently before wrapping my lips around it and moving my hands to his hips for leverage. Slowly, I moved forward, sliding myself further on his shaft. My stomach did a flip when I heard a breathy moan slip through Levi's lips, and I responded with a generous suck. His hand found its way into my hair, weaving through the locks and grasping them lazily. 

Hallowing my cheeks, I continued to move, quickening my pace and letting my tongue peak out to press wetly against the underside of his dick. He hissed, his hips bucking forwards, and I dug my fingers into his hips. My throat relaxed, and as I looked up at him, I pushed the rest of his length down into the heat of my throat. Our eyes met and he snapped his hips forwards to thrust into my mouth a bit roughly. I wondered who I got my lack of gag reflex from, but decided I didn't want to picture either of my parents like that and wiped the question from my mind. 

Hungrily, I sucked him to the base, nose touching the pelvic area above his cock. He groaned as I pulled back completely from there, slurping as I let him slip from my lips.

“So good... A rather large improvement from the first time,” He praised, letting go of my hair and instead using his hand to wipe the saliva from my chin. I smiled proudly and chuckled at the memory of my first attempt at blowing him. He'd stopped me half way and told me to give it up before proceeding to properly demonstrate.

“Thank you,” I nuzzled against his hip bone and pressed a kiss there, nipping lightly.

“Don't get sappy yet, Jaeger. We've got plenty to do still. Then we can cuddle to your heart's content,” I perked up at the promise, though I was definitely not done either in the first place, “Lay back, and spread your legs.”

I did as asked, scooting myself backwards and grabbing a pillow to prop my head up as I bent my legs and pushed them out wide. I felt very exposed, but with the way Levi was eyeing my like I was something to eat, I really didn't mind that much. He swiftly removed the rest of his clothes and joined me on the bed, crawling between my legs to kiss me. His tongue darted out to graze my lower lip, and I complied immediately. Parting my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his tongue as he entered my mouth. I definitely still tasted of bitterness from his leaking cock, but he didn't seem to mind. 

I sighed contentedly at the taste of him filling my senses. I wouldn't lie and say he tasted sweet, or chocolatey, or any other romantic cliche. He tasted blissfully human, with a metallic undertone and hints of black tea. He tasted like Levi, and I loved that. 

A throaty moan mingled with our tongues as his hand wrapped around my neglected member. He gave it a good squeeze, and pumped me between our bodies while his tongue tangled with mine. Levi's hands were warm, and strong, always delivering immense pleasure with his skilled wrists and fingers. I craved him, and he knew that this would barely scratch the surface, but he was determined to play it out. I whined, and he bit my lip a bit roughly – though that only turned me on more. I tested the waters by whining again, and he bit me once more, this time tugging the lip a bit painfully. I thrust up into his hand, nipping back at him, though I didn't get a chance to really bite him as his free hand found the side of my ass in a cupped slap. I knew he was punishing me, but I really couldn't help but feel satisfied by it.

I relaxed, giving into him, and he squeezed my ass in recognition of my submission. It took all my restraint to not show my distaste when he pulled away from me, determined to be good when he leaned away and reached for something.

“Shall I do it? Or do you want to put on a show for me?” a tube of oil hung from his fingertips as he came back into view, and I stared at it in contemplation.

“You decide.”

He raised a brow at my added touch, giving him all the power. Using his thumb, he popped the top off and jerked his chin towards me, “on all fours.”

It wasn't an answer, but either way, this would work. I rolled myself over to rest on my shoulders and knees, using the pillow as a rest for my cheek. He grabbed my hand from my side and lifted it towards him. When I felt the oil drizzle over my digits, I knew exactly what he wanted.

Carefully, I pressed my pointer finger to my entrance and made sure he was paying attention before I slid it inside. The feeling never really got better. It was always uncomfortable and took a moment to adjust before I could really do anything. I wiggled it around, and moved it in and out to stretch me, preparing to add another finger when I felt a wet kiss press to the outer edge of my ass. As I pushed the second digit inside, I was distracted by the feeling of teeth in my left cheek, and let out a groan. Scissoring myself open, I was able to comfortably add the last finger in, and work myself to a comfortable stretch.

Levi's hand slapped my right side, and I gasped, moving my fingers quicker until I was basically fucking myself with my own hand. A moan fell onto the pillow beneath me, and I lost myself in a haze of pleasure as I worked myself quickly. Daringly, I curled my fingers and brushed my prostate – which was clearly obvious when a loud sound of pleasure escaped me. Levi huffed and grabbed my wrist to stop me, emptying me to my dissatisfaction. 

“No,” He ordered, scolding me for even trying to give myself that kind of pleasure without him. I answered with a soft whimper, apologizing without words.

A moment passed and I felt nothing. I was worried I'd pissed him off when I felt something very wet touch my hole. My breath hitched, and Levi grabbed a cheek in each hand as he lowered himself between them. I had to remind myself to keep breathing as he lapped the ring lightly, fingers digging into the plush of my ass. I gripped the sheets, shocked when his tongue pushed through the muscles and inside of me. The surprise alone was enough to arouse me further, but the feeling of nerves being stimulated sent blood rushing to my cock.

“Ah... Fuck... That's so dirty...” I whispered, turning my head to bury my face into the pillow. He chuckled and give it a suck before pulling back. My hips lowered slightly, a bit tired from holding them up, and he rubbed soothing circles over the forming bruises from his grip. I knew I'd be sore the next day, but I really couldn't care less. I loved when he left marks on me, be them bruises or hickies.

“How do you want me to fuck you, Eren?” His voice was low, and basically dripping with sex. I shivered and turned my head back to look up at him, my eyes hooded in desire.

“Whatever way will make you feel best,” I answered, acting the part of a loyal and respectful sub. He nodded in approval and flipped me over roughly so I lay splayed out on the sheets.

“Mmm... You're too pretty to not look at,” He whispered, eyes trailing over my body as if he were taking in every detail. He retrieved the tube of oil, and generously coated his cock, leaving me aching with the desire to be touched – to be fucked into the damn mattress. Guiding my legs apart to position himself between my legs, Levi locked our gazes and stared at me with the most lust-filled expression I had ever seen in my life. My throat released a soft moan at the sight alone, and when I felt the head of his dick press into my entrance, my eyes fluttered closed. He slowly pushed inside of me, using a hold on my hip to guide him.

“Fuck...” I breathed out, feeling him fill me to the brim, settling inside of me fully. 

He started to move, unhurriedly at first to help me adjust, his lips pressing to mine chastely as he shifted to get more comfortable. When my arms slid to circle around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist, he got the hint that I was ready and started to move quicker.

Moans flittered out of my mouth, and I moved to meet his thrusts, holding onto him tightly. His lips found my neck, and peppered wet kisses down to the curve of my shoulder where he sucked a rather dark hickey. I was overjoyed, feeling absolutely claimed and owned. He fucked me hard, just how he knew I liked it, and my nails scraped over the skin of his back. Each of his thrusts earned a short burst of a moan, though when I shifted myself a bit to try and hit that sweet spot--

“A-Ah!! Levi---” I cried out, blinding white hot pleasure searing through my body.

He growled, slapping a hand over my mouth. I couldn't help the mix of gasps and moans that followed.

“You know you can't yell my name like that, brat,” His voice was thick with arousal as he spoke lowly into my ear, “What are you supposed to call me in bed?”

My entire body blushed with embarrassment, and I only just managed to croak out the answer he desired, “daddy..”

He hummed in approval, snapping his hips roughly up into my prostate, causing me to cry out loudly.

“I-I feel so- ah- awkward,” I whispered, a hand sliding up into his hair desperately.

He licked my earlobe, pursing his lips to slowly let out a concentrated breath on the wetness of my ear. I shuddered and dug my nails into his back.

“Don't feel awkward, baby...” He whispered back, directly into my ear. A disgustingly filthy moan escaped me, and he laughed quietly, “I know how much you love being called that... But you can't be my baby if I'm not your daddy.”

I whined, only to throw my head back as he resorted to devilishly pounding into me as hard as he could.

“FUCK-- Daddy---” I almost choked on my own saliva, my legs tightening around him. Fuck I was getting so close. He was not being fair, “I- I'm so..”

His stamina was otherworldly. I couldn't believe he was able to go so intensely for so long. My fingers dragged along his shoulders and down his arms to grip his biceps, a familiar heat pooling in my groin. It was so ready to explode, to deliver what I knew was going to be the best orgasm I'd ever had.

“Cum for me, baby,” Levi's husky voice ordered against the underside of my jaw, and I lost it. 

I came hard between us, crying out so loud I was sure the people outside could hear us – which defeated the damn purpose of avoiding his name to begin with. Not that they really knew who was at it up there, but still.

I was so dazed, I barely registered Levi coming to a finish as well. I panted, revelling in the high of my release, arms and legs slipping from the Corporal tiredly. He pulled out and laid beside me, enjoying the after glow himself.

“Fuck...” I mumbled, starting to regain the ability to breathe normally, “That was awesome..”

He hummed in agreement, and we laid there for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the relief orgasm had brought us. I moved to cuddle up to him, but he pushed me away before I could reach him with a look of disgust.

“There is no way we're getting comfortable like this. Go get cleaned up first,” He jerked his head towards the small bathroom attached to his room – the perks of being a higher up, I suppose.

I nodded and got up from the bed, heading off to freshen up. When I returned, Levi was pulling new sheets on the bed, still stark naked. I grinned at the view I had from behind him, and as if he could read my mind, he bent lower to give me a good look. I whistled, and he turned his head to smirk. Bed set up, he took his turn in the bathroom and left me to pull on some comfortable clothes from the drawer he reserved for me in his dresser. Once I got relaxed in his bed, Levi came out in some new clothes as well, and climbed back onto the mattress to lay beside me. This time when I shuffled closer, he allowed me to pull his head to my chest, and wrapped his arm around me.

“What would the others say?” I mused after a few minutes of comfortable silence, my fingers absentmindedly playing Levi's hair. He shrugged and shifted his head to lay his ear over my heart.

“I don't know. I don't care,” He mumbled, drawing a circle over and over onto my chest, “No one needs to know, anyways.”

I leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head, and his eyes fluttered shut at the sweet gesture, “That's true. It would make things more complicated.”

He snorted lightly and shook his head, “Because the Corporal fucking his subordinate isn't complicated already.”

I hushed him and returned the quiet laughter, “You know what I meant.”

He didn't reply, and we fell back into our comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and fidgeting without purpose.

“Hey, do you want to skip dinner and take a nap?” He suggested, turning his head to look up at me, “I can sneak us some food later.”

I grinned widely and nodded, squeezing him tighter with only little protest from the older man, “That sounds perfect.”

So we drifted off into blissful sleep, and ended up sneaking into the kitchen when the grounds were silent. I giggled like a little kid when he tripped on a chair leg, and he shot me a glare even though I could see right through him to how amused he was. Re-energized from our power nap, we took our late night snack to the roof, and watched the stars as we talked.

When we were tired again, we quietly padded through the halls to his bedroom, and fell asleep wrapped up in each other until morning. 

We both had to act like we had no idea who left the paper bag filled with crumbs on the roof, and poor Sasha was the prime suspect. I could have sworn I saw Levi fighting off a smirk when I averted my eyes from the crime scene.

Our eyes met, and I grinned as wide as I could.

He rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy who doesn't like some smut? I sure do. This kind of wrote itself. 
> 
> There might just have to be a part two in the future of the roles reversed... Hmm...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
